Stealth
cilvilian name-Kuzuri Shinobi Dark Jedi Ninja Born; unknown but discovered on 21BBY to be around 15 Age ;( Approx.); 567 years (ages around 1 year for every 15 real time years since puberty) looks 36 Species: Mutant Lupine Sapien Home world: Alderaan Born: Unknown “blue” world in an alternate dimension Gender: Male Height: 1.8 Meters Eye Color: Green (when calm) White (in combat) Red (when enraged) Hair Color: none HISTORY: Stealth is a human self-named “mutant” from what he describes is a “blue” world in a different “alternate “universe .His only memory of his former world is that of an old gruffly, hairy man who smoked a lot, who could possibly be his father. And of a thin very athletic woman who taught him what he called ninjitsu who called the man Kuzuri and she in turn was called Yukio the Shinobi. He also remembers that the father had said “my mutant powers will soon be his”, and the mother saying “as a ninja you must use stealth “which is the combat name he adopted for himself, since he did not remember his own.He also use Kuzuri Shinobi as his name to be discreet Although Stealth does not remember what happened to his home world, it seems events in his home world triggered a shift in the timeline in his universe which transported him to a world just like his own but not in the same universe. He does remember his powers, abilities and skills but only very tiny bits of his past, Including his age being around 15. He was discovered living in the jungles of Alderaan around 21 BBY by a few dark Jedi’s (probably Bpfasshi) who were hiding for unknown reasons. Sensing great power as well as the force surrounding Stealth the dark Jedi’s taught him the ways of the force. Because of his born powers and abilities he was able to master many forms of the force faster than any of the Jedi he was with has ever seen. He even constructed his own saber that was powered by his own essence instead of crystals, probably an offshoot of his universe the only drawback was the blade color matching his own emotional color. Some Jedi were jealous of Stealth’s many powers and accomplishments even refusing to teach him because of his “berserker rages” and his age. Although at this point, after many decades they discovered they were aging and Stealth was not. After many years many of friends were growing old and told him he needed to explore the universe and maybe find a way to either remember his past or return to his home world. ''' '''One year after leaving Alderaan the planet was destroyed. Personality and TRAITS Stealth will sometimes lapse into a "berserker rage" while in close combat. In this state he lashes out with the intensity and aggression of an enraged animal and is even more resistant to psionic attack. His eyes become bloodshot red. Master of virtually all forms of martial arts and is experienced in virtually every fighting style with years of experiences. He is proficient with most weaponry, including firearms, though he is partial to his light saber In contrast to his brutish nature, Stealth is extremely intelligent. Due to his increased lifespan, he has traveled around the galaxies and amassed extensive knowledge of languages and cultures. Stealth usually wears a mask of some type but has on occasion wore face paint in honor of the dark jedis who trained him, (another clue that the Jedi’s were possibly Bpfasshi) ''' Loves: Animals Hates: Establishment Fears: to lose control of his bestial nature Hobbies: Adventurer JOBS : mercenary Weapons: multi colored saber to match his ever changing emotions, Emotion Colors of saber: RED-rage BLUE-hope GREEN-willpower AMETHYST-compassion ORANGE-desire LIGHT BLUE-love WHITE-calm POWERS/ABILITIES '''Extreme regenerative abilities that regenerate damaged or destroyed tissues of his body far beyond the capabilities of an ordinary humanoid This “mutation” also consists of animal-like adaptations of his body, including pronounced, and sharp fang-like canines and retractable claws where ordinary humans have fingernails and toenails Stealth’s healing factor also affects a number of his physical attributes by increasing them to superhuman levels. His stamina is sufficiently heightened to the point he can exert himself for numerous hours granting increase strength, speed, and agility His senses of sight, smell, and hearing are all superhumanly acute His bones have an unknown alloy of molecules in which he was born with probably passed down from his father or mother that makes his bones and claws extremely stronger than steel, though not indestructible. ''' '''Force Powers: Animal friendship-speak ,control certain animals Breath control-hold breath for hours Comprehend Speech-all language Force cloak-camouflage Force deflection-without saber (lasers) Force jump-high jumps,leaps and landing Force Stun-freeze opponent Force pull-grab.grip,throw,choke Force push-ahead and around Force healing-self and others limited Force Sense-battle precognition Force speed-burst of high speed,limited distance Force stealth-force concealment Mind Trick-persuasion Telepathy (limited to near vicinity) Telekinesis (limited to half a ton for a limited time) Combat: Extensive knowledge in many forms of armed and non-armed combat with centuries of experience Other Skills/Abilities: Master in Ninjitsu